Adiós
by Santagar
Summary: El aliento salado del mar bañó su rostro. Sólo entonces lo vio; lo vio con tanta claridad que, por un instante, se sintió desfallecer.


¡Por fin! Creí que no llegaría a tiempo...

**¡Muchísimas felicidades, Soly!** Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños; es un regalo muy pequeño, pero lo he preparado con mucho cariño y espero que te guste. :) ¡Recibe un enorme abrazo desde el otro lado del océano!

* * *

El aliento salado del mar bañó su rostro. Sólo entonces lo vio; lo vio con tanta claridad que, por un instante, se sintió desfallecer.

–Oh –musitó, y se le doblaron las rodillas. Tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio; cuando lo hizo, miró al horizonte, donde la isla desaparecía en el agua como un pez negro y reluciente.

Rocadragón.

Un lugar al que jamás regresaría.

Y aun así…

–¡Lady Stark! –se alarmó uno de los hombres, y se volvió rápidamente hacia su superior–. ¡Capitán, deprisa! ¡Lady Stark está indispuesta!

–No es nada –musitó ella y, de pronto, se le escapó el velo y sus cabellos, rojos como las hojas de un arciano, se desperdigaron alrededor de su rostro demacrado.

La noche anterior, él la tomó de los cabellos.

Se mareó.

–Estoy bien –insistió, pero fue en vano; Davos Seaworth le cogió gentilmente del brazo y la guio escaleras abajo.

En el camarote del capitán, Catelyn recobró el aliento. El barco se movía de un lado a otro, pero ya no se sentía mal. Contempló las aguas grises y embravecidas a través del ojo de buey, y una intensa nostalgia se apoderó de ella.

Volvía a casa… y eso le hacía feliz. Pero, al mismo tiempo…

–Oh –enterró el rostro entre las manos.

Davos no hizo preguntas; ya conocía todas las respuestas.

En su lugar, la contempló amablemente.

–¿Queréis hablar, mi señora?

"No", pensó Catelyn. No quería hablar.

Pero lo hizo.

–Yo… ya no estoy confundida.

–Eso es bueno –adivinó él.

–Sí y no.

–¿Queréis explicármelo?

–No hay nada que explicar –murmuró–. Vuelvo con mi esposo, y con mis hijos. He cumplido la misión que se me encomendó…

–…con gran éxito –observó su interlocutor. Catelyn se sonrojó–. No pretendía burlarme, mi señora. Es cierto: habéis convencido a mi señor de que se una a vuestro esposo. Habéis obrado bien.

–No –gimió ella, con los ojos cerrados–. He traicionado a mi esposo. Y a vuestro señor…

"Le he abandonado". Y para siempre.

Catelyn Stark tenía claras cuáles eran sus prioridades: Ned y los niños, Invernalia. Familia y deber.

En cuanto al honor…

–¿Por qué os atormentáis? No habéis hecho daño alguno –le consoló Davos–. Vuestro esposo nunca lo sabrá, y tampoco los niños. En cuanto a mí –sonrió débilmente–, mis labios están sellados.

–¿Y vuestro señor? –susurró Catelyn, como si alguien pudiese oírlos.

–Mi señor…

Davos se interrumpió. El barco dio un bandazo y algunos objetos cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito; el Caballero de la Cebolla se apresuró a recogerlos. Entre tanto, Catelyn recordó la noche anterior.

Aquella mirada dura… ablandándose por momentos.

_ "Decidme, Lady Catelyn, ¿qué pensáis vos? ¿Soy duro y helado, como el malecón de piedra?"._

La mano enredada en su cabello. Los ojos cerrándose lentamente.

_"No, Lord Stannis. Hay calor en vuestro interior"._

La boca…

_"Te equivocas. Ese calor eres tú. Cuando te vayas, desaparecerá"._

Catelyn se estremeció.

–¿Me olvidará? –preguntó.

No sabía si era lo que temía o lo que deseaba.

Davos meneó la cabeza.

–No –suspiró.

Tampoco supo si sentirse aliviada o frustrada.

Fuera empezó a llover.

–Podéis olvidarlo, si eso os hace sentir mejor –dijo Davos–; podéis deciros que no fue real. Si la culpa os abruma, no dudéis en hacerlo. Pero, si me lo permitís… creo que no habéis hecho nada malo –volvió a sonreír–. Vuestro esposo y vuestros hijos nunca lo sabrán, así que no sufrirán. Y mi señor…

_"Cuando te vayas, todo el calor se esfumará"._

–Mi señor ha sabido cómo se siente una persona cuando es amada –suspiró nuevamente–, y creo que es el mejor regalo que podríais haberle hecho.

–Pero yo…

–Lo sé, Lady Stark. Vos volvéis a Invernalia, vuestro hogar. Vos no estaréis a su lado. Pero vivirá con ello, y eso le ayudará en los momentos difíciles.

Hubo un silencio.

Cuando Catelyn cayó rendida, Davos la acostó en su cama y salió del camarote. Las estrellas brillaban sobre la cubierta del barco.

En el malecón de piedra, Lord Stannis Baratheon sujetaba con fuerza un trozo de tela.

Un velo.

–Adiós, mi señora –mumuró; y, por fin, se alejó del puerto.


End file.
